


(There's A Light) At The End Of The Tunnel For You

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Series: Little Comforts Verse [29]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Little!Patrick, Non-Sexual Ageplay, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete wakes up to the sound of crying as well as another person joining him in the bed.It was in the middle of the night, and he knew that as long that it wasn’t a sad drunk Gabe, then it had to be <em>Patrick</em>, which was just as bad. If not worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(There's A Light) At The End Of The Tunnel For You

**Author's Note:**

> an anon wanted some peterick hurt/comfort fluff and i tried my best considering i spent most of the time flipping back and forth between exchanging headcanons and actually writing the darn thing!  
> i might open up requests within the next week. (yay!)  
> title from 'Don't Give Up' by The Homeless Gospel Choir (who happens to be touring with Frank Iero again later this month! please check him out if you want some relatable music or a hella live show)

Pete wakes up to the sound of crying as well as another person joining him in the bed. It was in the middle of the night, and he knew that as long that it wasn’t a sad drunk Gabe, then it had to be _Patrick_ , which was just as bad. If not worse.

“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy-” the last whine is cut off by shaky crying, and a heavy weight landing clumsily on Pete’s legs as he turns on the bedside table lamp.

Once the light comes on, Pete adjusts his vision to see Patrick basically wrapped around his legs, crying into the fabric of his shorts. 

“Trick, breathe, _breathe_ , baby.” Pete leans forward, moving to run a hand through Patrick’s hair, because that calms him down and that’s what needs to happen before he can find out why this is all happening.

It takes longer than usual for Patrick to stop breathing so hard, to stop shaking, and Pete knows that his little boy was truly spooked. But he does eventually calm down to where he’s hiccuping every little bit into Pete’s side as Pete rubs soothing circles on his back.

“What happened, sweetheart? What made you so scared?” Pete asks calmly, looking down to see Patrick wiping dried tears from his face with the back of his hand.

It takes a few moments for Patrick to respond, and Pete can understand that hesitance. “Dreamed that you went away for good. That you didn’t wanna be my Daddy ‘nymore.” 

Now Pete was pretty shocked by that. It’d been awhile since Patrick had had thoughts about that ever happening, years in fact. So this was all a big surprise.

“You know that I’d never leave you, right baby?” Pete carefully lifts Patrick’s head up by the chin, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “You’re my favorite baby boy, big or not. I’ll be here for you until you don’t need me anymore, and even after that. I love you so, so much, to the moon and back.”

“Really?” Patrick squirms a little under Pete’s touch, attempting to get himself fully in the elder’s lap.

“Of course, baby. I love you.” Pete allows Patrick to get himself comfortable before ruffling his hair. 

Patrick giggles and lightly butts his head against Pete’s chest as his hair’s ruffled, which might have been the most adorable thing Pete’s ever seen ever.

“You feel better now, Trick?”

Pete gets a nod in response, and knows that the rest of the night will be better, and that’s all he wants in that moment.

 

_end._


End file.
